The One he treasures the most
by RiotFest
Summary: Hong Kong stared at China who had such a hurt look upon his face. His mentor/brother looked at him and said sadly, "I taught them everything and loved them all aru...But in the end they just left me." Hong Kong bit his lip "I won't leave you, China."


**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Hong Kong stared as he saw a man before him. The man stood there wearing the same red silk cloth that he was wearing. He had long black hair tied in a pony-tail and features that showed he was indeed male. His amber eyes shined as the sun in the sky and his smile was sincere. He had a curious look and so did little Hong Kong. The small boy stepped back as he heard a branch crack when the man came closer.

"Don't be scared." He said gently, "Why don't you come with me?"

The small child was very hesitate about this, sure the man seemed nice, but what if it was a trick? The panda he met many moons ago warned the boy about such men who want to destroy the nature and take it all for themselves, but then again the young mammal did tell the boy that there were certain men who actually treasured the earth.

The tall man chuckled and bent down to Hong Kong. He then reached in his bamboo basket and pulled out something that looked round and light brown. He then broke it and the inside revealed the fluffiness from within. He then extended his arm and handed the piece to Hong Kong. The little child shyly used his chubby hand to grasp onto the feathered item.

"Try the bread." He said, "You must be hungry aru."

Hong Kong then watched the strange man taking bites from the brown thing. The boy was very curious about it's taste, so he gave it a try. His eyes widened in realization at how delicious it seems to his taste buds. He then began to devour the bread for the poor thing haven't had anything decent to eat ever since he was formed.

He then heard the man chuckle, "Have mine. I can see you are famished."

He handed Hong Kong his piece and the boy took the food and bowed his head in thanks. The man watched as Hong Kong ate his food in silence, this time without embarrassing himself with his poor manners. Once the boy was done, the man picked Hong Kong up and placed him in the basket. Hong Kong was very confused. He didn't know what was happening.

"My name is China." He heard him say.

China? Such a foreign name in his ears. The boy played with his large sleeves and said, "Hong Kong."

China smiled as he hiked the two of them out of the forest, "I shall take you in as my student."

Hong Kong's mouth soon formed into a smile. Maybe he would enjoy being this one's student. He could learn a lot from China and maybe once he was old enough he could pass on the traditions to his people. The two made it to China's home. Hong Kong looked over his shoulder and saw it was a lovely home with beautiful gardens and exotic birds flying everywhere. Hong Kong giggled as he saw the panda bears roaming and eating the bamboo near by.

China laughed as he entered the house. Inside his new caretaker's home were lovely furniture carved with the finest trees that was grown, and ink paintings decorating the home. Shelves on the walls with tea sets and instruments that looked used and worn. Many scrolls on the tables and every corner he looked, and vases with such wonderful designs with stories hidden within the pictures. China removed Hong Kong out of the basket and placed him on a cushion made of silk and feathers.

China towered over the boy, but he wasn't a afraid no more. His home showed much happiness and amusement to him. The Chinese man then sat across from Hong Kong and soon enough the boy started his first lesson. His teacher got out a scroll, a brush, and ink pad. He gave it to the young region and began to show the boy how to write.

To the elder nation, it impressed him that the child easily got his characters right on the third try. His first broth- _student_ had such hard times...So hard that he created his own alphabet. It saddened China that his first student did such a thing, but yet he was so proud that he found his own characters and own traditions that his people could follow.

The nation then reminisced his second bro- _**student**_, the other boy was the opposite of the first one. He showed more happiness and enjoyment in the teachings that China taught him**, **though his characters and food were very...unique to China's tastes, but he accepted them because the boy just found his own culture. It made the old man proud as well.

China then began to think, could this boy be his heir? His dear friend the Roman Empire found his, but the first one was such a rebellious child, though he found a second one that could succeed him. China smiled as he watched Hong Kong writing his name. Yes...This child could be his heir after all. China's time must be coming soon.

The elder man's daze soon snapped as he saw the boy holding up his scroll that read his name and the boy's. China smiled with such pride and crossed his arms. He praised the child with compliments and hugs. Hong Kong was indeed proud as well. He didn't know that learning all this would please his teacher.

The long haired man then said, "Write Lǎoshī aru. It means teacher and you shall call me as such."

As Hong Kong dipped the brush in the small pool of ink. The small boy then began to write down the characters that spelled his mentor's other name that he was suppose to call him. China smiled and patted the boy's head.

Hong Kong looked up and said, "What about older brother..?"

"Older brother?" China looked surprised, "Ah that's Gēgē..."

The small region then bit his lip, "C-can I tell you a secret?"

China softened and pulled Hong Kong onto his lap, "Anything aru."

Hong Kong looked up at his teacher and told him, "Wh-When I appeared...This panda came to me."

"Panda aru..?" China mumbled as he realized who the boy just met.

He nodded and played with elder nation's sleeves, "He told me what was happening in this area and what other humans do and such. He then told me a long haired d man will come to me and take me somewhere safe where I can learn what he learned."

China smiled. "I know who he is aru. He came to me and told me my fate."

"He did?" Hong Kong was now curious.

His teacher nodded, "He said, 'You maybe a small boy now, child, but soon as you grow older you shall be known as many things. Though the most important name shall be with you through out history in your adult years.' and all that."

"Wow.." Hong Kong said, "What else."

China squinted a bit and scratched his chin, "Aiyaaah. Such a long time... Everything is a bit fuzzy now."

The young boy stayed on his mentor's lap as he continued to write, "Are you suppose to be that man the panda was speaking of?"

China rested his chin on Hong Kong's head, "I suppose so. The panda is always right you know."

* * *

Hong Kong looked up at the doorway. His teacher was gone for a while for he had business with other nations in far away lands, leaving the boy home by himself for many moons and suns. Though one day when the sun was just about to set, the region saw his teacher walking on the pebble steps with something in his arms.

Now the boy was very excited but he remained to keep his composed look, trying not to act like a small kid. Hong Kong then saw the door sliding open, he looked and saw China looking the same as ever. Though he looked a bit tired in his eyes, but it must have been because of the journey. Hong Kong then lost his composer, he was so eager to hug his mentor. Hong Kong smiled and ran up to the man hugging his leg, because he was still short to at least hug his waist.

China chuckled and placed his hand on Hong Kong's head, "Ni hao, Hong Kong."

"Ni hao, Lǎoshī!" Hong Kong exclaimed, "Is that a panda or a monkey in your arms?"

China blinked at Hong Kong, being confused of what the child had said to him. Though the long haired man then remembered that he was indeed holding something in his arms. China laughed and placed the thing down on the ground. Hong Kong stared in disbelief. It wasn't a panda or a monkey. It was a girl! The young girl crossed her arms in a stubborn manner and glared at China.

"This is Taiwan aru." China said, "I found her when I was making my way back home."

"I didn't want to be found!" She exclaimed.

Hong Kong pouted. He didn't like this girl. She seemed rude to China. She must not know who he is and how great he is. The child then examined this so called Taiwan. She had black hair like him and China, though it was longer than Hong Kong's, it almost reached to her waist! Her eyes were like light brown hazel nuts. Her face was a bit chubby, but Hong Kong didn't make any remarks, his was a bit chubby as well. And her clothes looked silky too, but it wasn't red but twas pink. And she wasn't wearing pants either, just a dress-like thing that reached her ankles.

Taiwan glared directly at Hong Kong now. She walked up to him and said, "What are you looking at?"

Hong Kong glared back and merely grunted. He then walked over to his teacher and pulled on his sleeve, "Come on Lǎoshī! I learned how to make rice on my own."

China smiled, "That's wonderful, Hong Kong. But I have to stick around with Taiwan for a while. I have to teach her things she doesn't know aru."

The boy stared at China with a disbelief look. Hong Kong frowned and tugged on China's shirt, "B-But she's a girl, Lǎoshī!"

China then frowned as well, "Hong Kong...I told you before if you ever met a girl in your life, you are suppose to treat her with respect. Now say sorry."

Hong Kong then glanced over at Taiwan who was smirking at the boy's failure of capturing his teacher's attention. He walked up to Taiwan, bowed, and mumbled an apology. Taiwan smiled in satisfaction and skipped towards China. Hong Kong looked at her, it seemed that her sour mood was now over.

"What do you want to learn today, Taiwan?" China asked as the two headed towards China's studies.

Hong Kong watched walked away from him. The poor boy was very upset. He never asked China to bring a girl to their home. This girl was taking China away from him and he hated it. Hong Kong sighed and walked outside to his mentor's garden. Hong Kong walked towards the pond and saw many koi fish swimming around. He then placed his finger in the water and began to make little circles.

He then heard the bushes rumbling behind him. Hong Kong froze and turned around to see a panda walking lazily towards the boy. The bear sat down besides him and stared at the fish. Hong Kong relaxed and petted the panda's head.

"Hello panda..." He said, "Bet you're wondering what I'm doing here huh?"

The panda said nothing.

Hong Kong smiled and continued, "Lǎoshī and I were doing great now...but after he came home from business, he comes back with a girl! Now this girl is trying to get China's attention and she's only been here for 20 minutes."

The panda simply scratched it's face.

"Get to know her." The panda said in an alto tone, "You two might be friends later on or something more."

Hong Kong stared at the animal. He didn't know what 'something more' meant, but the panda got up and began to walk away from the boy. Hong Kong sighed and continued to stay in the garden, until dusk. He then heard footsteps behind him and saw China with Taiwan holding his hand. The two were smiling at him and gestured him to come over.

"Come on Hong Kong!" Taiwan called out, " Lǎoshī is going to make supper!"

Hong Kong smiled. Maybe a girl wouldn't be so bad. Hong Kong got up and ran towards the two and grabbed onto China's other hand.

* * *

Both Hong Kong and Taiwan stayed with their mentor for years and now they look like the age of ten year old humans. As both nation and region explored the home, they stumbled upon an ink drawing of China and two other nations. Taiwan grinned and grabbed the paper and ran towards their teacher with Hong Kong following behind.

China whistled happily as he began to chop the carrots, but he stopped as he heard the rumbling sounds that the children made as they ran. The elder man turned around and saw Taiwan smiling and Hong Kong looking neutral as ever.

"Hey Lǎoshī!" Taiwan exclaimed, "Who's that with you in that picture?"

China's eyes widened as Taiwan lifted up the paper. Hong Kong quickly saw this and began to grow nervous. Did they do something wrong? The boy waited for the man to reply, but it took him a few seconds to find his voice.

"H-How did you find that...?" He barely whispered.

"Found it while Hong Kong and I were exploring." Taiwan shrugged, "Who are they?"

China's eyes softened and took the paper right out of the little girl's hands. He looked at the picture longingly and said, "My brothers aru. Korea and Japan"

"Brothers?" Hong Kong asked. He was now curious.

"Yeah." China mumbled, "I found them just like you guys."

"So...They're not your students like us?" Hong Kong slowly asked.

The long haired man shrugged, "Well they were. I taught them everything just like you two, but they called me Gēgē."

Taiwan frowned, "How come we have to call you Lǎoshī?"

China stiffened, "W-Well...It's hard to explain aru.."

Hong Kong put his hand on his teacher's and said, "We can keep up."

The man smiled, "It's just...I taught them everything aru, but then they left...It was horrible."

Taiwan looked sadly at the man and hugged his waist, "Don't worry Gēgē. We won't ever leave you."

"Yeah, Gēgē..." Hong Kong mumbled as he hugged the elder too, "Cause we both love you. We both promise"

China smiled and felt tears forming in his eyes. The man bent down and hugged both kids, "I'm sure you'll both try to keep that promise aru."

For a while the three of them stayed like that. China then released the young ones and continued to cook. While he was doing this, both Taiwan and Hong Kong left and went into the living room to play with the ball. Once China was done, he went into the living room and began to look for something.

Taiwan and Hong Kong looked each other with curious looks. Hong Kong walked up to China and asked him what he was doing. China didn't respond until he smiled and reached for something on the top shelf.

Hong Kong's eyes widened at what he saw. The thing that his Gēgē was holding looked like tiny sticks stuck together with a long piece of string sticking out. Taiwan ran up to China and asked what it was. The man only smiled and told the kids to go outside with him.

The three of them went outside and China began to explain what he has in his hands, "These are fireworks aru."

"Fireworks..?" Hong Kong repeated in a questionable manner.

China nodded, "Yup~! I invented these when I was your age aru. You light this string with fire and you run to a safe distance, once the fire travels all the way up to these sticks it explodes!"

"WOW!" Taiwan exclaimed, "Can we try?"

China laughed, "Of course."

* * *

Hong Kong and Taiwan were both curled in a corner. The reason for this was because their brother was off in a war. The two young children were terrified for China. He was gone for months and they weren't sure if he's alive or not. Their elder brother stopped writing letters to them weeks ago. The only food that they have to depend on was the fruit and vegetables that China grew in his garden.

Taiwan clung onto Hong Kong's arm and whispered, "Do you think that those báirén are going to get us, Hong Kong?"

The boy's eyes read no expression what so ever. He only hugged Taiwan and replied, "I...I don't know, Taiwan. Those people are so strange and...wicked. They were corrupting Gēgē's people with such weird medicine and when Gēgē had enough of that those people declared war..."

"I-I miss Gēgē.." Taiwan whimpered.

"Me too..."

Suddenly a loud banging noise came from the door. Both children tensed up and grasped on tightly to each others clothing. The door then fell to the ground. Hong Kong looked up and saw a silhouette of a man in uniform. The man then came closer to the two, which caused Hong Kong to gasp in surprise. Taiwan looked up as well and also gasped. It was none other than China himself.

China's uniform looked tattered and ruined from the ravages of war. Their brother's hair was untied and looked awfully messy. Many scraps, scars, and bandages taint the man's flawless skin and...finally his eyes. Hong Kong's face fell when he saw the man's eyes. The eyes of the man he looked up too, looked scared and confused. For the first time in his life, Hong Kong never saw that in China's eyes until now.

The elder nation walked toward the children and fell onto his knees in front of them. China smiled weakly and embraced the two. Hong Kong and Taiwan hugged their brother back as they heard the man sobbing. China released the two and took hold of their hands. The man then began to led the two children out of his home from the backyard.

"Wh-Where are we going,Gēgē?" Taiwan asked as they ran.

China's breathing was heavy as he ran, but he replied, "I am g-getting you t-two out of h-here!"

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Taiwan screamed as she and Hong Kong saw China falling to the ground. The grown man gritted his teeth and grab hold of Taiwan and Hong Kong and placed the two of them near his body. Hong Kong's eyes watered as he realized that his Gēgē was using himself as a human shield.

_**BANG!**_

"ACK!" China cried out and spat out blood to the ground.

Taiwan closed her eyes tightly and held onto China's limp body. Hong Kong did the same, but his eyes stayed open as he saw a yellow haired man with caterpillar eyebrows. He was holding a weapon that Hong Kong could not identify. The yellow haired man smirked wickedly and looked down at the poor nation in front of him.

"_Oh China..._" He said in such a foreign language, "_We could have avoided this war if you just listened to me."_

"_E-England_..." China wheezed out.

England sighed, "_I guess I should end this like a gentleman. Good bye_."

The man then lifted up his weapon. Hong Kong's eyes widened and uncovered himself from China's body. He stood in front of his brother's weak body with arms open wide. It was his turn to use himself as his mentor's shield. England looked curiously at Hong Kong and lowered his weapon.

"_What do we have here, old bean?_" He muttered to himself.

"D-don't hurt him." Hong Kong said silently.

"H-Hong Kong!" China exclaimed, switching back to Chinese, "Don't do this aru. I want you to run away with Taiwan right now."

Hong Kong did not move a muscle. He continued to stand there with a glare on his eyes. England looked at him with an amused look and chuckled. The British nation then told China, "_How about I don't kill you, China."_

"_W-What?"_

"_I won't kill you anymore."_ England said, "_I'm taking this lad."_

China's eyes widened, "_YOU CAN'T TAKE HONG KONG!"_

England smiled in a sinister manner and exclaimed, "_Watch me.."_

The yellow haired man smacked Hong Kong with his pistol, which caused the boy to fall to the ground crying in pain. England walked up to China and kicked the poor man a few times, so he wouldn't get up and chase him as he takes this so called Hong Kong.

"GEGE! HONG KONG!" Taiwan cried.

"_Keep the girl. She seems useless anyway."_ England said as he picked up Hong Kong and flung him onto his shoulder.

"T-TAIWAN!" Hong Kong cried out as he watches the girl hugging their caretaker, "CH-CHINA!"

"_Shut up, you bugger."_

_

* * *

_Years and years passed since that day. Hong Kong would always dream of that day. The Asian nation now lived with the so called England, but Hong Kong would just call him banana hair because he knew it pisses the European nation off. England was currently fighting in the war. Hong Kong heard many rumors that the mysterious Asian island took Taiwan away from China. Even though it was such a short reign of 50 years or so.

Hong Kong frowned as he walked around the European home. After years of living in this place, it still seemed unfamiliar to the territory. Hong Kong then examined himself in a full length mirror. Hong Kong was grown quite a lot since he was taken away. He looked like he was entering his twenties. The Chinese region never wore what England wanted him to wear. Hong Kong was glad that China taught him how to sew. If he never did then Hong Kong would be wearing those uptight clothes.

The Asian region walked into the kitchen and stared at it. Yet again, it looked so foreign to Hong Kong. The man got himself a tea cup and made himself a cup of tea. That's the only thing that Hong Kong would only have in this household. Only the tea. The food was awfully disgusting. Even the other colonies that England had claimed that they hated eating England's food.

It was around midnight when England came back home. The British man was surprised to see Hong Kong up so late, sitting on his porch looking up at the moon. England frowned and walked up to the Asian and looked down upon him. Hong Kong looked up at him with a blank look.

"_Hey Banana Hair."_ Hong Hong greeted.

England glared harshly, "_Get out."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I no longer seize control over you, Hong Kong." _England spat out, "_Now get out."_

Hong Kong watched as England limped inside his home. Hong Kong smiled for the first time. He got up and followed England inside the house. Tomorrow morning, the man finally gets to leave the hell hole. The Asian nation kept the smile on his face. He aimlessly walked around the house hold as he remembered many memories that took place.

He remembered the time when he met another colony that England took, called Australia. That one was awfully fun to be around with. Another one was Canada. The man was very mysterious, because he would disappear and reappear at the most random times. Then Hong Kong remembered that nation that made England so crabby. The one called America. Hong Kong didn't understand why England loved that one the most. He seemed outrageous with his ideas and way he speaks is terrible. Though maybe the reason why England liked him was because America was the only one who ate the food banana hair made.

Hong Kong went to bed and began to sleep. He was very excited to go back home, to see China and Taiwan and all the other Asian nations that he met when he was little. Hours passed and soon enough Hong Kong felt the sun's rays hitting his face. The man smiled and got up. He didn't bother to pack up because he didn't have anything decent to bring back home.

He gets out of his room and walks into the kitchen to find England reading the newspaper and drinking his tea. The blonde man looked up and stared blankly at Hong Kong. The Asian region already knew that the island country wasn't going to give him a proper farewell. Hong Kong nodded his head and began to make his way to the front door. As he grasp onto the brass door knob he heard a voice.

"_Hong Kong...Young lad."_ England exclaimed.

The said territory turned around and saw the British man looking nervous. England took a deep breath and continued on talking.

"_I know you are very eager to go back home, boy."_ He began, "_Just try to remember the jolly good times we had."_

Hong Kong slightly smiled, "_Like when I blew up fireworks early in the morning."_

England cursed under his breath as he remembered those times, "_I guess so, lad."_

Hong Kong chuckled a bit and was about to leave, but he froze when he felt England embracing him. The man released his former territory and looked at Hong Kong with a sad look upon his face, "_You are a good boy, Hong Kong. Good bye."_

"_B-Bye Mr. England..."_ Hong Kong slowly said back and left the house.

As Hong Kong walked away from his former household, he began to think. I didn't realize that he made such a huge impact to England's life. He always thought that the blonde only took him away from China was because he didn't want to kill the Chinese nation. During the years Hong Kong lived with the Englishmen, he found out that England only took him because he was filling the hole that many of his colonies left for him.

Hong Kong always watched as the former colonies visited him, they would treat the blonde man with such disrespect. Hong Kong was the only one who actually treated him properly, except the fireworks thing in the mornings. The Asian region sighed at his regret for not giving England a proper farewell, but at least it made him satisfied that he actually meant a lot to that bushy-eye brows man.

Soon his train of thought ended as he entered familiar forests. Then the man entered town. Many buildings, decorations, and foods amazed Hong Kong. He was away from his own culture for a really long time that he forgot what they looked like and what they felt like. Hong Kong's face perked up as he smelled food. He was very hungry, but he was saving his craving for food when he reached his brother's home.

Hong Kong continued to walk until he saw it. He finally made it to his Gēgē's home. He smiled peacefully and slowly walked up the steps. It still looked the same to him. It made him feel safe. Hong Kong then knocked on the door. He was growing nervous, would his mentor and brother take him back? He was gone for a long time. Foot steps were heard in Hong Kong's ears. Then the door slid open.

Hong Kong looked and saw China looking surprise. The region was very surprised as well, China looked as young as he was! Hong Kong was still a bit small though, but only a couple of inches or so. The long haired man's shocked expression soon turned gentle. He gestured the region to come inside and make himself at home.

"You must be famished aru." China said.

Hong Kong felt like this happened before.

"You can have the rest of the food I made."

Hong Kong's eyes soon watered. He walked up to China and surprised him with a hug that he wanted to give his brother. China tensed as he received the hug, but soon relaxed and hugged the boy back as he heard small sobs coming from him. China rubbed his back and soothed the boy with his caring calm words.

" G-Gēgē..." Hong Kong choked out.

China kissed his head and sighed, "Shhh Hong Kong."

Hours passed since Hong Kong's arrival back home. China made sure he had eaten and bathe. Hong Kong sighed comfortable as he sat down on his old bed. He had missed his home very much. But something wasn't right. The man stood back up and walked out of his room to find China in his studies, making more ink pictures. China looked up and told the boy to sit across from him.

"What do you want, Hong Kong?"

" Gēgē where's Taiwan?" Hong Kong asked.

China's eyes widened and soon narrowed, "Ah...She's off living with Japan now aru."

"W-What?"

"She was..." China trailed off as he was looking for the right words, "She wanted to be by herself."

Hong Kong's face fell with disappointment, "I see..."

The man's mentor then looked out the window and began to talk about something else, "You know...I took care of many nations, Hong Kong."

"Huh?"

China smiled as he remembered the children he had in his home, "So many little nations running around this old home of mine."

Hong Kong tried to picture many nation kids running around, "Must of been hard work."

He heard the elder chuckle, "It was fun too...I gave them everything. I tried to give them the right amount of land they wanted, I taught them how to discover their own culture, I told them stories that were passed down for generations in my country..."

China then looked at his brother with sad eyes, "But they wanted to leave me so badly. They wanted their independence. I was so heartbroken, Hong Kong. These memories that I had with them are still with me...I highly doubt that they still have them aru...Half of them really detest me and half of them are just there ignoring me."

Hong Kong felt his chest hurting as he heard all this.

He clenched his fists and exclaimed back, "But I came back Gēgē! I came back because I love you and what you did for me. I do remember all those times we spent together, Gēgē!"

China turned and looked at the young man with a smile, "That's why I treasure you the most Hong Kong. I trust you with everything that I have made and what I have seen. One day I might leave just like my friends from a long time ago aru."

Hong Kong bit his lip, "Just like the Roman Empire..?"

China nodded. Hong Kong gritted his teeth and crawled towards China and gave him a hug. Hong Kong tightened his grip and buried his face on his brother's shirt.

"Don't go..." Hong Kong said silently.

"I promise I won't." China mumbled.

"Will you keep that promise..?"

Hong Kong heard China chuckle and said, "You came back to me when no one else did aru. I definitely promise."

"I love you Gēgē."

"I love you too Dìdì."

* * *

**A/n: I hope you like :3**

**I like those family stories where Hong Kong comes back to China and stuff like that**

**Gēgē=Big brother**

**Dìdì= Little brother**

** báirén=white men**

**Lǎoshī= teacher**


End file.
